Talk:In the Flesh (episode)
Background species? Anyone recognize the species in the background wearing engineering color, when Chakotay first meets Valerie Archer? Jaf 21:24, 25 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf Prop reuse? I think the prop used for the Vulcan book in the bar is the same one used for the Talaxian book that Neelix wanted to bring with him to his new quarters in . Is there some non-speculative way to confirm this, and would it be worthy of mentioning in the "Background Information" section? - Ugliness Man 18:13, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Boothby's advice Did anyone else notice the advice Boothby gave to Valerie Archer? "Smile when you eat the gagh." Gagh is a dish consisting of live Klingon worms. So Boothby was telling her to "smile when you eat the worm"? A sexual double-entendre? ::Unlikely. --31dot 16:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::I would also question whether such a question is appropriate to leave here.--31dot 16:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Changed the question to be less explicit. POV I removed the following point-of-view comments. --From Andoria with Love 08:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :It seems odd that Starfleet would offer Archer a position on a Klingon vessel. Perhaps this was part of the officer exchange program seen in the TNG episodes and . :In another odd note, no one in the simulation questions Chakotay's unique Maquis rank insignia. Even if the provisional rank insignia is Starfleet issue and not something Janeway had created specially for the Maquis, it would inidcate there is something abnormal about the way the wearer earned their rank, which would surely prompt a question about why. PNA The act structure needs looking at - Epilogue definitely belongs in Act Five, for one thing. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:24, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Aside from the epilogue, which is indeed part of Act Five (I fixed that), the act structure is correct; there are five acts.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:22, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Put back the epilogue at the end. The last part can be considered such.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:44, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Interrogation I can't remember exactly, but isn't there a point when 'Boothby' is interrogating Chakotay and he says 'Rank: Commander' even though he is a Lieutenant Commander? I know that Lieutenant Commanders are often just called 'Commander', but they are still two different ranks. Plus there's the issue of Chakotay never being referred to as 'Lieutenant Commander'. It seems like it would be a error in this context.– 03:43, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I believe Chakotay is a Commander. He is NEVER called "Lieutenant Commander", EVER, and the only reason people think he is a Lieutenant Commander is because of his rank insignia, which (a) hardly anyone looks at, and (b) they often get wrong, as we know. Therefore, all references to "Commander Chakotay" should be changed to "Commander Chakotay". Who agrees with me? Avengah 06:00, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I agree with you but unfortunately there's an awful lot of obsessives about who insist that, because he wears an insignia that no other character ever wears but which looks a bit like that of a lieutenant commander, he must be a lieutenant commander, despite the wealth of evidence to the contrary.– Skteosk 10:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, my bad-just looked at the page on Chakotay and it does list him as a commander.Sorry, everyone.– Skteosk 11:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) More Nipticks I removed the following nitpicks/POV comments (one was previously removed above). Memory Alpha is not a nitpicking guide: *When Valerie Archer gives the vulcan salute, she has her thumb closed to her hand, not away as is proper. Tuvok apparently does not realize this mistake. *No one appears to notice Chakotay's provisional rank insignia, which seems inherently unlikely that they would be using provisional rank in the simulation. – Cleanse 03:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :The rank insignia is hard to see on screen anyway, and let's be honest - who actually bothers looking at it, apart from obsessives? They are known to often get it wrong anyway, since no-one ever looks at it. Avengah 06:01, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Man...that was literally the first thought I had while watching the episode "How does someone upon meeting Chakotay for the first time know he's a commander? And why wouldn't they ask 'Hey, what's up with that snazzy insignia? You clearly do not belong here.'"--Asleep.in.thered 14:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::*''It has been speculated that Commander Valerie Archer is a descendant of Captain Jonathan Archer. Of course this cannot be definitely proven, as the character of Captain Jonathan Archer was created after the end of VOY.'' :::*''Since the recreation of Starfleet HQ is so perfect that it contains a duplicate of an actual person, Boothby, it is theorized that Archer, Gentry, and Bullock are also representations of real people in Starfleet at the time.'' :::*''The Starfleet Headquarters simulation isn't 100% perfect or up to date, as there are Ferengi Starfleet members in pre-2373 uniforms, even though the first Ferengi to enter Starfleet was Nog and he didn't do so until 2372, when the new uniforms were in use with Starfleet. Also, the mention of Pon farr Night at the Vulcan nightclub, and particularly that there will be dancing, indicates a fundamental misunderstanding of that condition, perhaps due to the extreme reticence of Vulcans to discuss or document the matter.'' :::*''The Starfleet cadets in the simulation wear the TNG-era cadet uniform that has a Mandarin collar and is black with a yoke of the divisional color instead of the gray uniform with a yoke of the divisional color that was later introduced in DS9. In addition, it does not have insignia for the cadet's class as seen in .'' ::Some are nitpicks others are opinion and original research. — Morder (talk) 07:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Species 8472 appearance What episodes of Voyager, besides 'Scorpion', 'Prey' and 'In the Flesh' contain species 8472 storylines? Thanks and I apologize ahead of time if this is not the right place for this discussion. This episode is the last time Species 8472 appears. :This is incorrect or at least too vague, Species 8472 appears 18 episodes later in VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me". This is only the last time they appear... how shall I put it ... "in the flesh" ? ;-) -- SaganamiFan 10:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Continuity glitch I don't see that it amounts to a 'continuity glitch' just because Chakotay left Starfleet two years before the formation of the Maquis. He could've been just wandering about looking for a way to vent his anger (by his own admission in Resolutions he was an 'angry warrior'). It's also worth remembering that Torres worked on Dreadnought for the last time on stardate 47582, before the Maquis' official formation, and she says she spent "weeks ... perfecting its program." If someone wants to comment on the difference fair enough, but where do they get their information that it was a mistake?--Archer4real 18:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Type 1 Phaser This article says this was the only appearance of the Type I in Voyager. Didn't Neelix use one in the pilot episode when he blew holes in the water tanks? Too many images? Is it just me or are there way too many images in the summary? -- TrekFan TALK 16:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is just you. They could be laid out better, but images are not a bad thing in the right context. -- sulfur 16:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying they are a bad thing. Just that perhaps there could be fewer of them in this particular summary. -- TrekFan TALK 17:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :And I'm saying that it is a fine number of images. The layout could be improved though. -- sulfur 17:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) McCoy *During Chakotay's interrogation, the Species 8472 Boothby mentions the name "McCoy," alluding to the fact that not only is there a McCoy among them, he specifically describes this McCoy as "the real McCoy." This may be a reference to Dr. Leonard McCoy. If this is the case, the recreation of Starfleet and the method of genetic extraction used to change the appearance of Species 8472 could have been accomplished at least in part with the help of the Doctor, and possibly other Starfleet personnel, captured or otherwise. This would also mean that Dr. McCoy lived to be at least 148 years old and was still active 11 years after his last appearance in the Star Trek series (in ). Removed the above as uncited speculation("may be"). --31dot 12:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC)